Implements of machines having one or more tool portions, such as grapples, crushers, pulverizers and shears are well known and commonly carried on a stick member of a machine. Such implements are used to engage materials of varying densities.
Generally, these implements are made up of single piece arms that are bent or curved to form a coverage width to enclose the desired object. However, based on the density of the materials being handled, the implement may handle more or less volume of the material. The total weight, i.e., the weight of the tool portions and the capacity of the tool portions which the implement can handle is determined by stability or hydraulic limitation of the machine and the stick member of the machine. Depending on the material density, these single piece arms can be changed every time accordingly. For example, when a heavy density material is to be engaged, then an implement having smaller coverage width may be used, whereas, when the material has a light density, then the implement having larger coverage width may be used to be able to handle more material volume. Changing the implements every time based on the material density is not desired as these implements are heavy and transportation costs associated with such heavy implements are high.